


Cameraman

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [16]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Adam's not drunk enough to be hearing all of this, And he interprets Kenny's last line... Ahem... Quite Literally, Apologies, Attempted humor?, BTE Episode #197: "Life At Home", Basically, Because it's apparently thirst hour every hour in my mind when the GL are on my timeline, It's 3 A.M., Kenny's pretty riled up, Kota is a bit of a brat???, Kota is the cameraman for Kenny's segment, M/M, Not Beta Read, SO, Teasing, Wall Sex, duh - Freeform, not my best work, thanks brain, top kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Because my mind lives in the gutter these days. Basically, Kota films Kenny’s latest segment on BTE, hears THAT phrase, and… Things ensue.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Cameraman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkflame173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame173/gifts), [newd_japan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/gifts).



Cameraman

A/N: I had a lengthy original opening notes, but here’s the short-ish version:  **that** Kenny segment on BTE happened and someone giffed Kenny’s last line on Twitter. When I heard it while watching the episode, my immediate first thought was  _ Is it suddenly thirst hour? _ So this exists because my mind went straight past the gutter and kept falling, and because Darkflame173 and newd_japan  _ encouraged  _ me. Set in an AU/timeline where Kota is with Kenny in America right now because that’s what a lot of my GL fics have turned into. Basically, Kota films Kenny’s latest segment on BTE, hears  **that** phrase, and… Things ensue. ;)

  
  


Helping film BTE segments had quickly become one of Kota’s favorite things to do. Some of the things the Bucks and Kenny came up with were absolutely hilarious, and Kenny’s mini-rivalry with Colt Cabana was no exception. He held the camera steady as Kenny gave an update on his hand from his hotel room, now out of a splint and cast for his title match against Sammy. The news was on in the background with updates about the pandemic when the headline suddenly changed as Kenny started talking about Colt.  _ CHICAGO MAN YOUTUBE SCANDAL. _ What? Kenny got back on topic, back to talking about keeping up to date with any changes in the world due to the virus, and as Kota zoomed out he saw that the tv screen had changed again.

Colt Cabana’s head was floating around the screen, bouncing off of the edges like an old Microsoft computer. Even when he wasn’t at  _ Dynamite _ in person, Colt found a way to be on the show. Oh boy. Should he say something? Should he not? Kenny caught his alarmed look, and even though his expression hadn’t changed his eyes were worried. He should probably say something, shouldn’t he?

“Kenny?” Kota asked, interrupting him. 

“Yes?”

“The news turned off.” Kenny paused, confused.

“What do you mean it’s off?”

“Turn around,” he answered after a moment of hesitation. Kenny slowly turned in his chair, catching sight of the screen before whirling around to face Kota with a crazed look in his eyes, the look he often got when Colt Cabana was involved.

“Did you do this? Is this your idea of a joke?” He was fuming, so much so that he slipped between English and Japanese as he went on a rant. “That door!  _ I put _ —I put a security lock on that door!  _ Only the _ —Only the highest ranking officials can be in this room!  _ Did you give the code?! _ There’s no way he was going to be in this room!” Every exclamation was accented with an accusing finger jab in his general direction as Kenny got up from his chair, turning to the tv screen threateningly. “I’m gonna get you!” he shouted, lunging towards it, only for the screen to go blank, right when he was about to perfectly hit the corner too! Kenny sputtered at that, looking about ready to rip the tv off the wall. “Where did he go? Where did you—?!”

“K-Kenny-tan—

“Where are you hiding?!” Kota was torn between extreme worry for the state Kenny was in and bursting into laughter at how overdramatic the love of his life could be. Laughter began to win out as Kenny turned back to him, looking lost and disbelieving, hands on his head in defeat. He looked back at the camera, an angry smile on his face. “If this is your idea of a joke, **_oh_** , I’m not laughing. Because I’m going to get you, Colt!” He pointed at the camera again. “I’m going to get you if it’s the last thing I do! **I’m going to get you if it’s the last thing I do!** **I’m coming for you, Colt!** ** _I’M COMING!_** ”

It was at that point that Kota had to muffle his choking on air into his arm, failing miserably to hold back a fit of laughter as he held the camera steady, which was an amazing feat given his current state. Kenny saw him still recording, swiping at the camera and telling him to cut it off. He did so and put it down before turning fully to Kenny and not bothering to hold in his laughter. Kenny looked at him like he was crazy, and Kota tried to get himself together, but he just… Kenny’s over-the-topness was such a wonderful, beautiful thing. Also hilarious at times.

“What? What are you laughing at? Colt Cabana finds a way to ruin the show  **again,** and you’re laughing?!” Kota shook his head, collapsing into a startled Kenny’s arms as his laughs finally died down. He wiped at his eyes, his grin so full of joy that Kenny melted, a still confused, yet loving smile on his face now.

“It’s not that,” Kota told him, nipping playfully at Kenny’s bottom lip. “It’s what you said.” Kenny gasped, stealing a quick kiss in return but continuing to not understand.

“That… I was coming for Colt Cabana?” Kota shook his head again, biting his bottom lip to hold in another fit of laughter.

“After,” he told him. Kenny’s puzzled expression remained for another half a second before he internally facepalmed, hiding his face in Kota’s shoulder with a groan as Kota went through another fit of laughter.

“Really, Ibu-tan?” Kenny asked as he pulled back slightly, face slightly pink.

“It probably doesn’t help that you’re hardly dressed,” Kota added innocently, wearing a full outfit while Kenny stood in just a pair of shorts. One hand trailed slowly down Kenny’s bare chest while the other dipped  _ just _ underneath the waistband of Kenny’s shorts. “But maybe we could change that,” he whispered suggestively. Kenny raised an eyebrow at Kota, stilling both of his hands as his eyes darkened with want. Kota’s breath caught in his throat as Kenny backed him none too gently against the nearest wall, holding his hands above his head, voice pitched deeper when next he spoke.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kota made a breathy noise that was halfway between a whimper and a moan, suddenly wishing he hadn’t put on so many clothes earlier. Kenny used one hand to keep Kota’s in place and the other to unbutton Kota’s jeans. He paused as a thought occurred to him, an evil smile appearing on his face. Kota knew that look all too well.

“ _ Kenny-tan _ ,” he urged, but Kenny just continued to smile. The material of his clothes was thin enough that he could feel every feather light touch from Kenny, and it slowly drove him insane. It wasn’t  **enough** . For a few minutes Kenny relished in the needy noises Kota was making, finally taking pity on him after a particularly deliberate brush against his crotch had Kota whining quite loudly. Kenny shushed him gently as he let go of Kota’s hands, helping him undress before stepping out of his own shorts. When they were both naked Kenny immediately went back to what he was doing, one hand teasing Kota while the other quickly, but carefully, fingered him open.

“You just can’t keep your mind out of the gutter, can you?” Kenny asked with a smirk. Kota laughed softly, moaning as Kenny slowly pushed in. 

When he bottomed out, Kota wrapped his legs firmly around Kenny’s waist and replied, “My mind went much,  **much** deeper than the gutter.” Kenny was gone from there. Pulling out almost all the way, a quick, harsh snap of his hips had Kota attempting to throw his head back as a loud moan escaped him, eyes slipping shut. Kenny wasn’t gentle, and worked up a brutal pace, his groans and harsh breaths mixing with Kota’s moans and scattered words. All the while Kota’s hands roamed over Kenny’s back, unable to keep still, trying and failing to find a place to hold onto.

Kenny captured Kota’s lips in a bruising, vicious kiss when he felt himself getting close, Kota’s hands suddenly finding his hair, but not tugging. Kota tried to pull him even closer, legs wrapping tighter around Kenny as he felt the pleasure build. Kenny broke their kiss to lean down next to Kota’s ear, whispering promises for later that night and a few  **_other_ ** things in Japanese that quickly sent Kota, and then him, over the edge. Their moans of each other’s names sounded clearly through the walls and into the hallway.

Adam froze in his tracks, one hand holding a beer and the other raised halfway to Kenny’s door. He figured he and Kota ought to be done filming for BTE so they could all grab lunch together, but… Yeah, no. He was too sober to hear  **that** . He turned on his heel, quickly going back the way he came, hooking Matt’s arm with his free one and taking him with him.

“Dude!” Matt protested, evidently having the same idea as him.

“Nuh-uh,” Adam told him, looking straight ahead. “Bad time.”

“Bad ti—What do you mean, bad time?!”

“Are you telling me you didn’t hear all that moaning coming from their room?” Matt looked terribly confused before his face turned red and his eyes went wide. Adam met his alarmed gaze with an “I told you so” face. “Mmmhmm.”

Back in the room, Kenny was peppering Kota’s face with light butterfly kisses as the two tried to catch their breath, Kota humming happily, hugging Kenny close.

“You okay?” Kenny asked softly. Kota nodded, words failing him as he melted into a deep, slow kiss.

“If that’s all it takes to rile you up, can I work the camera more often?” he asked breathlessly as they both pulled away. Kenny scoffed, most definitely behind the idea and trying not to show it. Kota could see right through him, grinning triumphantly.

Somewhere else in the arena, Matt Jackson was cursing ever having the idea of Kota as a cameraman.


End file.
